


Coming Apart at the Seams

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: As their relationship disintegrates, Ginny begins to think she and Harry made a mistake. A night out with an old friend serves as a catalyst for change.





	Coming Apart at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ginny Weasley blew the hair off her face and sighed for about the tenth time that morning. It would be hours before she had to get up, but knew she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. The same thing was nagging at her as it always had: her life was a shambles of what she thought it would be.

She thought she would be married by now with at least one child. But here she was, twenty-two years old, single and childless. She wasn’t exactly single, but she might as well be. After Harry defeated Voldemort, Ginny and Harry got back together, rekindled their romance and soon moved in together into Harry’s flat in London. But now, Ginny had no idea what was going on between the two of them. They’d been living together for nearly two years and things had grown stale in their relationship. All she had left to keep her going was her job.

Ginny had taken a research position with the Ministry of Magic and had been involved in the incorporation of Muggle medicine with magical healing. It was an exciting and important job and she took it seriously. Harry also worked at the Ministry in Magical Law Enforcement. While not an Auror, he was still able to do field work and participate in international investigations. Unfortunately for their relationship, Harry worked overnight shifts. Harry would arrive home at the same time Ginny would get up in the morning and left for work shortly after they had dinner. Earlier in their relationship, they enjoyed stealing moments here and there, but the rendezvous became fewer and fewer. Smiles and kisses in passing gave way to silence, loneliness and misunderstanding.

Ginny rolled over and turned off the alarm before it went off and stretched her arms above her head. With another heavy sigh, she headed toward the bathroom for her morning shower. Once she was dried and dressed, Ginny made her way to the kitchen to make the morning coffee just as the sound of Harry’s Apparation drew her from her thoughts.

Standing before her, was the only man she had ever loved, now twenty-three and filled out. He had grown three inches since leaving Hogwarts and had broad shoulders that tapered down to his narrow hips. His hair, while still a bit unruly, was now kept short. Harry could still make her heart skip a beat.

“Morning, Harry,” she greeted him while handing him a cup of coffee. Ginny tried to kiss his cheek, but he bent over and untied his shoes instead.

“You want lamb for dinner? I have to go to the market later anyway. I could pick some up.” He stood up and began drinking his coffee, not looking at her.

“Fine.” She let out another heavy sigh, which finally drew Harry’s attention.

“And what was THAT supposed to mean?”

“I was breathing, Harry.” He rolled his eyes dramatically at her remark. “And what was that for?”

“All I asked is if you wanted lamb for dinner and you answer me back in a huff like always,” he shot back. Harry turned on his heels and slammed his coffee cup onto the worktop, splashing coffee on his shirt before he left the kitchen.

Alone again, Ginny sank into her chair and put her hands on her face while sobs wracked her body. It was always like that now. They would start talking and end up fighting.

 

 

 

_“Rubbish day tomorrow.”_

_“Yeah, I know.”_

_“Just reminding you.”_

_“Since when has that been my job? You can carry the rubbish out too, you know.”_

_“Whatever. I’ll do it then.”_

_“Shall I leave notes around for you to find, too?”_

_“I only did that because I was going out of town.”_

_”And you think I can’t remember what chores need to be done without you nagging me all the time.”_

_“That’s not true, Harry.”_

_“You’re worse than Petunia.”_

 

 

 

Harry had left after that fight and hadn’t come back for two days. It wasn’t the first time he’d done that, and Ginny doubted it would be the last.

Dinner was ready when Ginny got home that night. Lamb chops, roasted potatoes and carrots. It smelled wonderful and Harry was a wonderful cook, but to Ginny, it all tasted like cardboard. The meal, as usual, was eaten in silence. Gone were the days of chatting about everything followed by making love before Harry left for work. They had a new routine now. Eat, clear, wash up, followed by Harry taking his leave without a word.

 

~*~

Ginny felt more at home bent over a microscope these days, looking at slides and tissue samples than at her own house. Even though she had always considered herself a very self-reliant and strong witch, she often broke down in tears in the middle of the day and even missed a few meetings due to her emotional state. Her life, the life she always thought she wanted, was falling down around her.

“Ginny?” She jumped at the sound of the intruder and met the smile of Seamus Finnigan.

“Oh, Seamus. You’ve got those samples, right?” Ginny reached out and took the tray of samples form her old friend.

“How’s it goin’? Harry all right?”

“I think so.”

“You THINK so? Dontcha still live with him?” Seamus sat down on the stool next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah. That’s about it, though. We hardly talk and he yells at me…” Ginny spilled out everything, telling Seamus about the break down of their relationship and that she was sure things were beyond repair. She didn’t argue when Seamus pulled her into his strong arms.

“Ah, Ginny, he’s bein’ a right sorry arse. He don’ know what he’s got.” Seamus gently stroked her hair and she felt herself calm down. “Yer too good fer him.”

“I…I still love him, Seamus,” Ginny muttered between sobs. She lifted her head and looked at his blue eyes, full of concern, something she hadn’t seen from Harry in ages.

“But Gin, it won’t work if you’re the only one in love,” he said. Seamus reached out and touched her cheek. Ginny knew what was happening and she didn’t try to stop it. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. All too soon, he drew back and stood up.

“Uh, sorry ‘bout that, Gin. I, er, well, if you need anything, gimme a call okay?” Seamus touched her cheek again, smiling at her as he walked away.

 

~*~

The flat was strangely quiet when Ginny arrived home. Harry was usually puttering around doing something, but not today. In the living room, she found a note.

 

_Ginny,_

_Called into work early._  
There’s some cold pasta salad in the refrigerator.  
I’ll be back in the morning. I need to talk to you. 

_Harry_

 

Ginny crumpled the note in her hand and tossed it in the bin. _Great, another Friday alone. And he wants to talk, too. That’s it. It’s over._ Ginny sank onto one of the chairs as thousands of thoughts assailed her. She had loved him for so long that suddenly the idea of not being with him depressed her. But she knew that something was wrong and had been for a while. The passion was gone from their relationship, especially when she remembered the last time they made love.

 

 

 

_Harry quickly removed her nightgown and carelessly tossed it aside. Once the thin material was dealt with, he fastened his mouth to one of her breasts, suckng the nipple into his mouth. Ginny moaned with pleasure. It had been so long and she wanted to enjoy this._

_His fingers slid into her, making her spread her legs wider, inviting him to explore her. His lips left her nipple with a slurp and he covered her lips with his own, driving his tongue into her mouth in a dizzying kiss that took her breath away._

_“Gin.” He was ready and Ginny knew she wasn’t, but he went ahead anyway, sliding effortlessly into her body. “Yeah. Oh yeah.”_

_She kissed him back and concentrated on building her own pleasure since it was obvious Harry wasn’t. Ginny shifted his body, trying to move him to a different angle and broke their kiss. Her legs went round his waist and she began to feel the tingling she usually felt when they were together._

_“Harry, can you wait for me?”_

_She received a growl as her answer and felt him grip her hips before flipping them over so she was atop him. She watched him close his eyes and went to work to catch up to him, grinding hard against him, touching herself, anything to get the pleasure that she’d been denied for so long. All too soon, Harry stilled her hips and arched his back while he spilled himself into her, leaving Ginny wanting and unfulfilled._

_Harry whispered something in the dark that she couldn’t make out and rolled her to his side. He pulled her to his chest and nuzzled her neck. “I love you, Ginny.”_

_“Me too, Harry,” she whispered automatically, not knowing if it was the truth anymore. Ginny listened as his breathing slowed and once he was asleep, she allowed the tears to overtake her once more._

 

 

 

Ginny quickly dried her eyes and stood up, determined to not let Harry make her miserable any longer. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, throwing it in while she shouted, “Seamus Finnigan!”

 

~*~

“Ginny…Ginny…wake up.”

Ginny slowly opened her eyes wearily and saw a blurry Harry hovering above her. After blinking her eyes, Harry came into focus and the look on his face told her that he was not a happy camper.

“Hi,” she said mid-yawn.

“Why’d you sleep out here? Who was over here?” If Ginny wasn’t mistaken, she would have sworn that Harry sounded jealous. “You ate my cheesecake.”

“YOUR cheesecake? You name wasn’t on it, Harry.” Ginny looked at the coffee table and discovered she and Seamus had forgotten to clear away their plates and cups. Too bad. _Make him thing the worst about me. Serves him right._

“So who was it?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and gave Ginny a scathing look. “How long was he here?” Ginny had to hold back a laugh because Harry was actually tapping his foot while he waited for her to answer his questions.

Ginny merely smiled at Harry as innocently as she could and said, “Seamus.”

 

 

 

_Ten minutes after she Floo’d Seamus, Ginny was changed and waiting for him to pick her up for dinner. Harry be damned, Ginny had decided earlier and she vowed to keep that promise to herself. A green flash from the fireplace announced Seamus’ arrival and he stepped through the fireplace with a large smile on his face._

_“Evenin’, Gin,” Seamus said cheerfully. His smile was wide and she felt amazed at how good it felt to have a man happy to see her. “You, my dear look good enough to eat.”_

_Ginny blushed at the compliment. She had taken great care to pick out her clothing for her evening out. She wore a little black dress of some sort of stretchy material that clung to her in all the right places and her hair was smooth and shiny with a gold barrette holding her hair back from her face. It was amazing what one could do with a wand. “Thanks. Ready?”_

_“Absolutely,” Seamus answered her and took her hand, leading her to the door. “There’s no way in hell we’re gettin’ soot on you tonight.”_

 

 

 

“You went out with Seamus?” Harry’s eyes were wide with what Ginny assumed, and hoped, was rage tinged with a great amount of jealousy. If this is what it took for him to notice her, then so be it.

“Yes, Harry. Your friend took me out. And he was rather attentive.” Ginny gave Harry a smirk, knowing that all it would do was make him angry.

 

 

 

_The music at the club was pulsing through her veins and she revelled at the sheer joy of having Seamus’ hands on her. She didn’t care that they were roaming across her back and her bum or that their pelvises were in dangerous proximity to each other. He kissed her a few times out there on the dance floor and her hair was no longer smooth and shiny after Seamus had run his fingers through it._

_“You wanna get outta here?” Seamus’ voice was thick with desire and Ginny eagerly nodded. She was too thrilled to consider what could happen if she took him home with her._

 

 

“And…and you came here? With him?” Ginny was shocked at the change in Harry’s expression and voice. Anger was replaced with something closer to shock; his voice, usually strong and a rich tenor, was now wavering and nearly an octave higher. He literally fell into the chair behind him.

Her attempt at making him angry was backfiring on her. He still cared, and she could see it. “We had coffee and cheesecake.”

 

 

 

_Ginny and Seamus stumbled into the kitchen, their mouths locked in a frenzied kiss. She kicked off her shoes and led him into the living room with a sly look on her face. Seamus followed her and they resumed their kissing until Ginny stumbled into the coffee table and a picture frame clattered to the floor._

_Ginny turned around to find a picture of her and Harry in happier days, his arms around her and their faces moving back and forth gently kissing. She sighed heavily and without thinking, she whispered, "Harry…"_

_Seamus cleared his throat and Ginny turned around to see him biting his lower lip._

_“Ginny, love,” Seamus began, his voice a low whisper. “Yer gonna think me a barmy prat or somethin’, but I can’t do this. Ye still love him, Ginny, and if I know Harry, he still loves you. He always has.”_

_“Do I have a disease or something that makes men not want to be with me?” Ginny was furious with herself, Seamus, and most of all, Harry. “Why did you kiss me then? Why have you been feeling me up all night? Why, Seamus?” She sunk onto the sofa near tears and her body shaking._

_Seamus walked into the room and knelt on the floor next to the sofa. “Ginny, you need to talk to him. The two of you have to try and figure out what’s gone wrong. You want some coffee? I know I could use some about now. I’ll have me a right big hangover if I don’t.” Ginny let out a short chuckle as Seamus got up and strolled back into the kitchen. He soon returned with a pot of coffee, mugs and a chocolate cheesecake._

_“Don’t tell me you made that, too,” Ginny said suspiciously._

_“Nah. I leave the culinary skills to me mam. It was in the freezer.” Ginny poured the coffee while Seamus cut the cheesecake into large wedges and placed them on plates._

 

 

“And that’s all, Harry,” Ginny told him, noticing he still looked shocked. He bent down and placed his head in his hands.

“I made that cheesecake for you.” He lifted his head and looked her in the eye. “Don’t you remember what today is?”

Ginny tried to figure out what he could be talking about but came up with nothing. She shook her head in resignation only to see his eyes begin to water as he looked at her.

“Four years ago today, I told you that I loved you.” Ginny felt her jaw drop at the realization. _He remembered that?_ “I made your favourite for you and wanted to tell you about my promotion. I wanted to apologize for being so distant lately. I wanted to try and work things out between us. But I guess I’m too late, aren’t I?” Harry got up from his chair and walked over to the front cupboard, removing his broom before turning around to face her again. “I’ll move out, if that’s what you want, Ginny. You can have the flat. You deserve better than me.” He opened the door and mounted his broom without looking back. All too soon, he was gone.

_He remembered the day he told me he loved me for the first time? I’m such an idiot!_ She scolded herself. Ginny sprang off the sofa and ran to the door, throwing it open as she looked to the skies. He was gone. _But he has to come back, right? I never told him to leave. His things were still here after all._ She shut the door and slid down the wall, landing ungracefully on the floor, sobs beginning to rack her body.

“What have I done? What have I done?”

 

~*~

Ginny sat on a stool in the kitchen, watching the tea kettle on the stove as the water heated. She knew it was pointless to watch the kettle, but she was so despondent that she didn’t even want to do magic to make her tea. Harry had left four hours ago and there was no sign of him returning anytime soon. She sighed heavily and turned off the stove; she didn’t want tea anymore.

A tapping on the patio door brought her out of her reverie and she saw her parents’ new owl, Archimedes, fluttering outside. Her heart sank when she saw the red envelope in his claws. Knowing she’d have to hear what her mother had to say whether she liked it or not, she hopped off the stool and let the owl inside, where he promptly dropped the note and headed back out the door, leaving Ginny to stare at the Howler on the floor.

She watched as it sprang to life and the voice of her mother filled the air.

 

“WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT IS GOING ON?

I WAS HELPING HERMIONE UNPACK BOXES AND HARRY SHOWED UP, TEARS FALLING DOWN HIS CHEEKS SAYING THAT IT WAS OVER BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU.

SEAMUS FINNIGAN? YOU’RE THROWING OVER HARRY FOR SEAMUS FINNIGAN?

YOU NEED TO WORK THINGS OUT. IF YOU BREAK HARRY’S HEART, SO HELP ME I WILL HEX YOU WITH YOUR OWN BAT-BOGEY HEX, YOUNG LADY!”

 

The letter disappeared in a puff of smoke and Ginny stormed off to the bedroom, desperately in need of a nap, and it was only one in the afternoon. Once inside the bedroom, she stripped off her clothes from the night before and wrapped herself up in her fuzzy old dressing gown before flinging herself onto the bed. Her head fell onto Harry’s pillow, and she could distinctly smell his woodsy cologne and she remembered the Christmas she gave it to him.

 

 

 

_“Go ahead, open it, Harry,” she urged him. They had awoken that Christmas morning to find their bed laden with presents. Once they finished opening the gifts from Ginny’s family, they started in on the gifts from each other. Ginny had received a cashmere sweater set and a beautiful pearl necklace. While she didn’t like the fact that he spoiled her like this, his gifts made her feel loved and wanted._

_“Is it going to explode if I don’t open it, Gin?” Harry teased and pulled Ginny onto his lap and distracted her from their gift opening with a deep kiss followed by touches that heated her blood._

_Ginny reluctantly pushed him away and handed him the gift. “Open your present.”_

_“Alright, but I need an IOU for snogging, alright, young lady?” he teased and took the package from between them. He began unwrapping the paper slowly, carefully lifting the tape and unfolding each crease._

_“Harry, that is NOT how you open a Christmas present.” She was more impatient than he was._

_“That’s how the Dursleys opened presents. They even recycled the paper. My gifts, if you could call them that, came in crinkled old brown paper bags.” Ginny would have felt bad for him if it were not for the wide grin on his face._

_“Open the bloody package or I shall tickle you in that certain spot and not do anything else,” she threatened with a smile. His smile faded and he quickly ripped the paper and lifted the lid of the box._

_“Ginny…” he murmured as she smiled up at him with pride. “You didn’t have to…Merlin’s beard, Gin, this must have cost a fortune!” He looked down at the French bottle of cologne he had long admired that now sat in his lap._

_“It pays to have a French sister-in-law with a job at the bank, Harry. I have my own connections.” Ginny watched as Harry set the bottle on his bedside table and reached for her, which she gladly allowed him to do, returning his kisses with abandon._

 

 

 

As her memory faded, Ginny fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Harry’s pillow and her nose breathing in his scent.

 

~*~

Ginny was awakened by the sound of the bathroom door closing and the sound of running water. Harry was home and was, most likely, in the shower. Images of a wet, soapy naked Harry filled her minds eye and she felt her face start to burn. While she slept, her dressing gown had come undone, exposing her own naked body to the cool air of the room. The water turned off and she heard Harry step out of the shower. She needed to get dressed before he came back.

Rolling off the bed, Ginny pulled on an old pair of jeans and grabbed the first shirt she could find in her drawer and pulled it over her head. It wasn’t until she stepped in front of the mirror to fix her hair that she actually saw what she pulled onto herself: Harry’s Quidditch jersey. She closed her eyes against the flood of memories and the thoughts that rushed through her mind that were unconsciously telling her that she still loved him, and perhaps he, too, felt the same.

The bedroom door opened and she jumped at the sound. Harry stood there, wrapped in a dark blue towel and his black hair brushed back, looking good enough to eat. _Where are these thoughts coming from? I though we were over_. Their eyes met and very, very slowly, they looked each other up and down; Harry still damp from a shower, and Ginny, tousled from sleep and wearing his shirt.

“Uh, I, er, didn’t know you were still here. I would have grabbed some clothes then,” Harry stammered, trying to keep the towel in place while he kept eye contact with her.

“No…no…that’s okay, really. I took a nap.” Ginny glanced over to the clock on Harry’s side of the bed. It was four. She slept for almost three hours. “And now I’m hungry.” She moved toward the door, trying to figure out a way to get around him and not reach out and touch his damp chest and perky nipples. They always were a soft spot for her.

Harry looked down at her as she side-stepped her way to the door and broke out in a smile that irritated her and thrilled her at the same time. “I’m not moving unless you say please, Ginny.” He started to laugh.

“What are you laughing about?” Her own smile belied her angry tone.

“When was the last time you took a nap in the middle of the afternoon?” He made to cross his arms over his chest, but the towel almost fell and he returned one hand to his waist.

“I think when I was four. Excuse me while I find something to eat.” Ginny began to leave the room and just as she passed Harry, he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I brought home Chinese. We’ll talk while we eat,” he said softly before letting her go. With a look back, she saw that all the playfulness was gone from his face and was replaced by a stone cold expression that she knew could bring no good news. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and heard the bedroom door slam shut.

Once she had her teeth brushed, hair and face washed, she felt better about herself and tried to think of what Harry was going to tell her. He said something earlier that day about a promotion. Did that mean he’d work the same hours she did or would he be gone more? Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she went into the kitchen to find out what Harry brought for dinner.

There was a large brown paper bag bearin the logo of a Chinese restaurant down the street they used to frequent. If she remembered correctly, it was the same place that Harry told her that he loved her for the first time. And this was the same day, four years later. What was he playing at?

Ginny opened the bag and retrieved the white paper cartons and examined the contents of each one. Chicken Lo Mein for him. General Tso’s Chicken for her. Rangoon to share. Almond cookies for dessert. The same thing they ate that night as well.

 

 

 

_They sat in the corner booth of the restaurant, Harry’s arms across her shoulders as they sat with their thighs pressed against one another._

_“You’re not eating, Ginny,” he pointed out, as a smile spread across his face as he noticed his barely touched food as well. Their eyes hadn’t left the others in the last few minutes and thankfully the wait staff had left them alone._

_“I guess I’m just getting my fill of looking at you,” she muttered, knowing it sounded corny as hell, but that was how she felt. Ginny reached out and traced the line of his jaw with a finger._

_“Can I tell you something?” he asked her, placing his own hand on her cheek, stroking her skin with his thumb. He looked so serious._

_“Yeah, you know you can.” Ginny turned her head and kissed his thumb, making him smile at her again._

_“I…well, er…I’m so glad that you made it through all that.” He was talking about the war. “I don’t know what I would have done if you were hurt. It would have killed me, Gin.” If she wasn’t mistaken, she could swear he was crying. “But you were right. You can take care of yourself. And that’s why I…why I, I love you, Ginny.” Harry leaned forward and moved in to kiss her. This was the moment she’d been dreaming about since she was ten. She closed her eyes as they kissed, softly, tenderly, reverently, savouring each distinct texture of the other’s lips and the smooth glide of lip against lip._

_Harry moved away from her and she slowly opened her eyes, memorising every nuance of this moment._

_“I love you, too, Harry. With all my heart.”_

 

 

 

Ginny took a deep breath and placed the cartons on the worktop before getting the plates out of the cupboard. Once that was done, she moved on to get silverware, napkins and two bottles of Butterbeer from the refrigerator. She was lost in her thoughts and didn’t hear Harry walk into the kitchen to stand next to her. She turned around and immediately encountered his broad chest and shoulders, now inside a black t-shirt.

“Thanks for dinner, Harry.” She took a step back from him and grabbed a plate, silently filling it with her chicken and rice. “Smells great.” _So do you. You put cologne on, you bugger._

“Anytime. Can we eat at the table?” Ginny nodded and made her way out of the kitchen into the dining room, nervously avoiding his gaze.

Ginny began picking at her food the moment she sat down, wondering how this was going to go. Harry walked over and sat down across the table from her and slid a bottle of Butterbeer to her.

“So, er, you wanted to talk?” Ginny stuffed chicken into her mouth and continued to eye Harry, hoping it wouldn’t be bad news. She watched him chew and kept thinking about his lips moving as he kissed her.

He cleared his throat and finally spoke, “Yeah. I got a promotion at work.” He smiled and looked happier than she’d seen him in a while.

“Yeah you said that this morning. Good for you. So what’s the position?”

“I’m the new head of Investigative Services. I’m in charge now.” He smiled broadly, the way he used to in happier times.

“That’s wonderful, Harry!” She sprang form her seat and put her arms around his neck instinctively.

She couldn’t believe how good it felt to have her arms around him again and she decided she could stay that way for as long as possible. All too soon, Harry pulled away from her and held her at arms length. His chin was quivering ever so slightly, and she waited for him to gain his composure. Ginny watched as he set her back onto her chair and walked back to his chair and run his hands through his hair.

“Yeah, uh, I’m pretty excited,” he told her, smiling again at her. “I’ll be working regular hours, too, and only the occasional mission. That’s why I put it for it, er, so I could, well, spend time with you.” His face fell again and his fork fell to the floor, with a tinny clatter. “But, I reckon that doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve lost my appetite.” He stood up and took his plate and bottle back to the kitchen and all Ginny could do was watch him until the kitchen door swung closed behind him. As soon as the door shut, she heard a wail and the sound of smashing glass.

“Harry?” Ginny walked over to the door, slightly pushing it open, and peeked her head inside. What she saw broke her heart. Harry was on the floor, his knees against his chest and his hands fisted in his hair. He wasn’t crying, but he looked utterly miserable. “H…Harry?” Ginny tiptoed into the room and stopped next to him, crouching down to his side. “Harry, come on. We can talk about this. We’ve always been able to talk.”

Harry cleared his throat and nodded, sniffing a bit as he looked at her. “But we haven’t recently have we? You talked with Seamus but you wouldn’t talk to me.” His voice was bitter and it stung her to the quick.

Ginny took a deep breath to avoid snapping at him. “Harry, I’m sorry. I’ve felt so alone lately and Seamus, well, uh, he kissed me at work the other day, and I just wanted someone to pay attention to me.”

“He kissed you? What about last night?” His eyes were wild and Ginny knew what was running through his mind.

Ginny felt sick to her stomach. If she had any hope of working anything out with Harry, she had to tell him. Lying about it would only make things worse. With a deep breath, she told him about their conversation in the lab and the kiss. She told him everything about their night out. When she finished, she couldn’t tell if he was hurt, angry or surprised. She hated not being able to read his thoughts. _He’s put up his walls again._

“Is that all? Anyone else I need to worry about?”

The Ginny of three days ago would have snapped back at him, eager for their verbal sparring. But that would solve nothing. Silently counting to ten, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“No, Harry. I swear,” she said gently. “But you know, it’s not entirely my fault. You haven’t exactly been attentive and loving the last few months.” She hoped he would follow her lead and not pick a fight. “What’s been going on with you?”

“It’s been hard, I admit, working different shifts and not seeing you. But that’s not all, Ginny.” Harry turned to her and looked her in the eye. “The latest assignment that I’ve been working on, well, I was ordered not to talk about it with anyone outside work. And it was hard not talking to you about it. You always know how to take my mind off my troubles. And then the position opened up. I was nervous and didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“Harry, don’t you know that I would have supported you? How dare you keep this from me? I thought you trusted me?”

“I do! But I wanted to surprise you if I got the job and ask…” Harry’s head dropped to his chest and he sighed heavily. “I wanted to surprise you, that’s all.”

“Anything else I need to know?” Ginny grimaced at the harsh tone of her voice.

“I haven’t been sleeping well, either. I toss and turn most of the time. I don’t want to take any sleeping draughts and that’s made me snippy.”

“I’d say…” Ginny muttered. “But being tired doesn’t make you not pay attention to me. Or touch me or even be nice to me.”

“You’ve been the same way, Gin. Taking what I say the wrong way and treating me like your mum treats me. I’m not your child.” He had a point there.

“You’re right. So where does that leave us, Harry? Do you want to stay with me?” She couldn’t wait any longer. She had to know.

“Yes, I do. I’m sorry I haven’t been more open with you. I’m sorry I’ve kept things from you. But I want to know about you. Can we fix this and get back on track?” He wore a worried expression on his face as they locked eyes.

“I hope so, Harry. I really do. I’ve never stopped loving you, but I haven’t felt loved lately. You understand what I’m saying?” Harry nodded in agreement.

"I want to work things out. And I don't want to jump into things. I'll sleep in the study for a while. Until things are better," he told her. She could tell he'd thought about this.

"Okay…" For the first time in a long time, Ginny felt they had managed to clear at least one hurdle.

 

~*~

After their talk that night, things began to slowly change. They were able to talk in the mornings over coffee and the newspaper, airing things quietly without getting upset before heading off to work together for the first time since they lived here.

Harry changed as well, and Ginny noticed. He flirted with her, teased her and touched her 'innocently' throughout the evenings at home, obviously making an effort to patch things up. There were even days when he would bring home a bottle of wine and they would relax in front of the fire, snuggled together under a blanket, something they hadn't been able to do in a long time.

It was obvious that Harry was courting her again and Ginny, in turn, tried her best to do the same for him. She made his favourite Treacle Tart one evening for no reason, daring him to eat it off her fingers, which led to more teasing and a rather raucous tickling session before Harry broke things off and made a hasty dash for the loo.

The morning routine caused the most problems, now that Harry had to get ready at the same time. She was used to taking her time in the shower and not having to rush in the mornings. But now, Harry needed to use the bathroom as well, and he took up the habit of pounding on the door if her shower went on too long.

"Ginny! Damn it, I need to get in there, too, you know!" Harry shouted through the door one morning three weeks into the new arrangement.

She rolled her eyes and turned off the water. Wrapped in her towel, she walked over to the door and unlocked it. "You're a wizard, Harry. Forgot how to say 'Alohamora'?"

Ginny half-expected a quick retort from him but noticed he was staring at her, making her remember what she must look like. Her eyes looked down her body and saw what he saw. The towel, while gathered in the front to cover her chest, hitched up high on her hip, exposing quite a lot of thigh. Her eyes then moved up to look at Harry.

His hair was tousled from sleep and he wore only a pair of boxer shorts that hung ridiculously low on his hips, exposing a thatch of black hair that she knew led to… The thought of that made her blush.

"Harry?" she whispered, trying to snap him out of his thoughts, which she knew were a bit naughty as represented by the tent in his shorts.

"Huh?" His eyes snapped up to her eyes, a dopey look on his face and his hands instinctively went to cover his groin.

Ginny burst out laughing, enjoying this entirely too much. "Come on in. The water's nice and warm, Harry." The words were out of her mouth before she realised. "Er, well, you don't have to wait for me. We can use the bathroom at the same time, Harry."

"Y-yeah…I can do you…I mean…I can do that…" It was Harry's turn to blush and Ginny stepped aside to let him into the steamy bathroom, utterly gobsmacked at his slip. She had to move aside so he could enter the bathroom and as he brushed against her backside, the towel slipped, nearly falling off her.

"Can you hand me my dressing gown?" she asked, feeling ridiculous at her embarrassment.

Harry reached for the dressing gown and handed it to her, his eyes pinned on her as she dropped the towel and began to wrap herself in the warmth of the terrycloth. She was about to fasten the sash when his hand stopped hers and he stepped toward her, his eyes locked with hers. She hadn't felt this kind of tension, this strong palpable sexual tension, between them in some time. It felt good and she knew exactly what Harry wanted just by studying his eyes.

"Gin…" he whispered softly, bringing himself directly in front of her, their bodies almost touching and her gown still hanging open. Harry reached out and wove his fingers through her damp hair, making her close her eyes as she savoured the sensations he caused with his simple touch.

"Harry…" she answered, her voice a husky sound she didn't recognise. She reached out her hand and ran her fingertips down his chest, toying with him as she slowly circled his nipples, already in hard peaks that just begged to be sucked into her mouth.

His hand left her hair and went down the curve of head, pausing at the ear and then down her neck. He continued to trail his hand down to her shoulder and the dressing gown fell off her shoulder, resting at her elbow. Before she could pull it back up her arm, Harry's hand went to her breast and softly caressed it in his palm, the thumb skimming across her nipple, making her moan in pleasure. It had been so long since he touched her like this and it felt good. She gasped as his other hand did the same to the other side of her dressing gown and then felt it slide down her body to pool at her feet. She watched as his eyes looked her over from top to bottom, making her ache with desire for him.

"Gin…I…uh, hell," Harry hissed as he hauled her into his arms kissing her hard and sending shockwaves up and down her spine. She melted into him while her hands went to his hair and her tongue ran against his slick lips and strong tongue.

Ginny felt his hands go to her bum and she jumped up wrapping her legs around him as he supported her with his strong arms. She ground her hips against his, feeling his hardness straining against the fabric of his boxer shorts and her hips.

Harry's mouth left hers and fastened onto one of her nipples, pulling it into his mouth in a rhythmic suck, making her head fall back in pleasure as she moaned his name. Her hands threaded through his hair, clutching him to her breasts as his mouth continued to kiss, suck and tease her. With dexterity she never knew before, she pulled down his shorts with her toes, which proved to be highly arousing to Harry as he groaned again and shifted her weight.

With her legs still around his body, Harry took three steps to the side and placed her on the marble vanity. One of his hands immediately went between her legs, finding her wet, hot and slick as he slid two fingers inside her. Her hips rocked against him and he kissed her again, deeply, driving her insane with want.

"Harry…oh, fuck! Now, Harry, please," she begged before leaning back with her arms supporting her on the vanity. She squeezed her legs tighter, hoping he would understand.

He did understand her. With his hands on her hips, Harry leaned into her and adjusted her slightly before sliding easily into her.

"Tight…so fucking tight, Ginny…" he muttered before claiming her mouth again as they began to writhe and grind against each other.

"Been a while, Harry…" she said against his lips. She could feel his lips form into a smile and a chuckle escaped his lips. "It's all your fault, you know."

"Sorry 'bout that." He ran his hands over her breasts as he continued to thrust into her, eliciting little groans and whimpers from her. "Never again." Harry swirled his hips and pulled her up so she was sitting up straight, changing the angle.

That little movement was her undoing. Ginny hugged Harry tightly in her arms and increased her movements, getting closer to her goal as pleasure began to build down in her toes and work its way up to her hips until she exploded in release.

"GAWD! OH HARRY!" she shouted into the small room, the reverberations of her orgasm continuing to pulse through her body.

She watched as Harry's head flung back and his eyes closed tightly shut, as if he was fighting his release. He opened his mouth and began panting as he began his own release, growling as he came. Harry held her close as he pumped into her, kissing her face with tiny kisses.

"I'm going to have to shower again, Harry," Ginny whispered against his neck between tiny bites. "I think we're going to be late for work."

"Screw work, we're calling in sick!" Harry bent his head down and captured her mouth in another searing kiss. His lips convinced her that his suggestion was most agreeable and she managed to show him by reaching down and grasping his semi-hard cock, hoping to spring it back to life.

"Before or after the shower?" she panted as she squeezed and tugged on him.

"After. Definitely after." Harry picked her up and waved his hand at the faucets, turning them on with wandless magic. He carried her into the shower and didn't put her down until they collapsed in a heap on the floor of the shower, all pruned and wrinkly.

After their 'shower,' Ginny stumbled into the bedroom, her pelvis sore and aching in the most delicious manner, and crawled into bed while Harry sent Hedwig to the Ministry with notes of their absences for the day. She kept her eye on the door, awaiting Harry's return to their bed for the first time in weeks and anticipating the chance to rediscover his body again.

The door opened and he wore nothing but a smile. Her eyes fell to the area below his waist and saw he was definitely up for another go. _When was the last time we went at it three times in one day?_

Harry stopped at the foot of the bed and crawled seductively toward her, his eyes telling her how much he loved her. But she wanted to hear it again. She wanted to know that he would never let their relationship fall apart again and that they would always be together. He stopped and hovered above her with his forehead touching hers and his breathing deep and quick.

"Ginny, I…I don't want to sleep in the study anymore." Ginny knew it wasn't exactly what he wanted to say.

"I would hope not. Do you still want to fix us? I mean there should be more to us than sex, Harry." She rubbed his nose with hers while he still leaned over her.

"I know that. Haven't you noticed the things I've been doing?" he asked in mock annoyance. Harry tugged down the duvet to reveal her naked body to his eyes before sliding in next to her and pulling her into his arms. "I think it was actually a good thing that I slept in the other room. It made me realise very quickly how much you mean to me, love. I hated how I acted and I especially hate how I treated you. I'm sorry, Ginny, and if I have to keep saying that until you figure out that I mean it, I will."

Ginny smiled up at him and touched his cheek, losing herself in that one simple touch. "I know, I know. And I'll tell you everyday, too, for my own behaviour. "

Harry let out a heavy sigh and hugged her tighter. "And please, don't let me get by without telling you every day how much I love you, Ginny."

"Do you?" she asked as she smiled broadly, teasing him into declaring his love for her.

"Yes. I love you, Ginny. I never stopped…" His eyes pleaded with her to believe him.

"I love you, too, Harry and I'm sorry for how I acted. I don't know why we stopped talking to each other. I don't want that to happen again," she stated, her eyes searching his for some kind of answer.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Me neither, Gin. You're too important to me to have that happen again." Harry leaned over and kissed her mouth softly, teasing her, before pulling away with a smile. "Forgive me?"

"After what we did in the bathroom, you still have to ask me?" She chuckled. "The last three weeks have been so wonderful…like back when we first moved here."

"But I wasn't on the damned sleeper sofa then," he reminded her.

"No, but I felt it all come back, you know? I felt how much you loved me in the little things that you did, the way you touched me, the way made time for. Even without sex, you made me fall in love with you again, Harry." Ginny let her hands wander over his back and down over his buttocks.

"And I'll keep doing that, Gin. Nothing is more important than you. Not a job, not a pick up game of Quidditch. I love you."

Their eyes met, locking on each other. They seduced each other with their gazes, making each other ache until they could no longer contain what was building up inside them. Ginny moved to kiss him and found herself carried away by passion as they joined their bodies again, slower this time, savouring each touch and kiss, falling deeper into each other, each of them determined to keep their promise.


End file.
